The objective of this proposed longitudinal study is to contribute to the knowledge of the behavioral functioning of patients with cleft lip and/or palate and to provide information of value to clinicians in their treatment of the patient and supportive work with the family. Data will be collected when the patients are two, four, six, ten, fifteen years of age as well as young adults (24-30). Familial, behavioral, and attitudinal data will be collected at each age period. Data will also be collected from appropriate comparison groups matched for age, sex and family socio-economic status. Discriminate analysis will determine whether a significant difference exists and the nature of the difference. Cleft type difference will also be examined. The significance of this study is that it will result in the development of norms for behavior of patients with cleft lip and/or palate which can serve as "yardsticks" for clinicians in their treatment of patients.